That Night
by Draco Arc Nova
Summary: Several years after Malefor's death. Spyro and Ember have feelings for each other, but they don't know if the other feels the same about them. How tdo the two overcome the problem? Read. SXE.
1. Chapter 1: How I Feel

**Disclaimer:** This story was a request from dougthedino so the story is his property and I simply added a few ideas and wrote it. I own only what I own and nothing else. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

**Author's Note:** Dougthedino contacted me a while ago and asked if I could produce a story based off some ideas he had. I accepted obviously or I would be here typing this up. I like the storyline that was presented and I feel that it will be a great story. Well, enough of me ranting let's get to the story. Thank you dougthedino for the chance to make this story.

**Chapter 1: How I Feel**

Years have passed since darkness fled the lands thanks to Spyro and Cynder. Despite the fact that Spyro and Cynder drove the forces of the Dark Master away and killed the Dark Master himself, they were still placed in the temple for schooling and training. When the two young dragons asked why, the Guardians always replied with, "In case another darkness threatens the Realms."

Spyro and Cynder stopped believing that after they heard it for the fifth hundred time and realized that the Guardians had nothing else to do besides teaching the large number of dragons that flooded to the Dragon City after their victory over Malefor.

The biggest reason why the two stopped believing the Guardians' answer was the fact that not a single creature threatened to Realms in over six years. Spyro and Cynder knew that their training would ultimately end in a year or two since they would be too old to be taught. They were both eighteen years of age and have grown a lot since Malefor's defeat.

Spyro stood about seven feet tall and was bulkier due to the amount of muscles that he gained over six years of training. His golden horns grew and were about two feet long. His wings were larger as well giving him a sixteen-foot wingspan.

Cynder was only six feet, which was typical of female dragons to be smaller than the males. She was leaner than Spyro as most females were built, so she could keep her advantage of speed and agility. Her horns grew rapidly and were about three feet long and the two other sets were slightly smaller. Her wings were about the same size of Spyro's.

Spyro and Cynder fit in well other the new dragons and quickly became the friends of all. Of course in the teenage years dragons are looking for those that they would spend their life with. Most of the choices are poorly made based on popularity and looks that end up failing in a few months or sooner. There are those that do last though.

One of Spyro and Cynder's friends was a pink dragoness named Ember. She was one of the first to arrive at the temple about four years ago. She was a beautiful dragon that most guys would want to have as a partner in life, but she refused to see any of them since she had crush on Spyro.

Another friend of Spyro and Cynder's was Flame. He was a strong dragon with red scales and was like a brother to Spyro. He came to the temple a few weeks after Ember did and was able to fit in well. The four was a close group of friends. A group that seemed to be linked forever through their friendship.

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame were hanging out in some fields that were at the border of the territory of Warfang. They fooled around either playing a game or training with each other. They had just finished with some mock fights when they decided to rest. They lay on the grass and looked up at the sky. All of them lost in their own private thoughts. The sun began to set and they group dispersed going to their own home for the night.

A short time later Spyro entered his home on the upper levels of the city. He locked the door as he entered and went upstairs to his room. He looked at the simple room before him. It had a large window on one wall. A bed that was big enough for two sat in a corner. A bookshelf and large desk sat against another wall. A pair of chairs sat before the desk. The desk also sported a lamp on it along with a stack of papers and a well of ink.

Spyro walked over to the window and opened it. The warm summer breeze gently blew in. The streets were quieting down and soon the only noise came from the lazily blowing wind. Spyro closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze and reflected on the day.

He smiled as he remembered playing around with his closest friends. He stopped his reflection when his mind came to Ember. The beautiful pink dragoness he had known for many years. There were so many things that the two have done together. In fact he was the first dragon she met in city, the first to train with her, and the first one to be her friend.

He sat down on his bed and laid back. He closed his eyes again and remembered when he first trained with her.

Flashback…

Spyro was standing in a training ring with Ember across from him. Cynder and the guardians were the only other dragons at the city of Warfang at the time and were watching.

Ignitus began to the duel and Ember leapt at Spyro. Spyro evaded the attack and he swung his tail low. He was instructed by the guardians to give her a workout to see how well she was in combat, but he wasn't to go too far.

Ember leapt over his tail and landed on it. Spyro growled in pain and swung a claw at her. She moved back in time to evade, but Spyro had put a lot of energy into that attack, mostly from the pain. Spyro dove forward with his horns and Ember simply moved aside and swung her tail under him, knocking Spyro to the ground. She pinned him to the ground and Ignitus ended the fight.

Afterwards Spyro asked her, "How did you learn to fight like that?"

"A girl got to be able to protect herself," she smiled with a wink.

Flashback end…

Spyro smiled as he thought of that. There was something to that pink dragoness that demanded his attention. He seemed to be drawn to her for an unknown reason. He knew that he liked her, but the reason seemed to elude him still. Suddenly something hit him. What was that wink? He had no idea at the time, but could it have meant something important? Or was it just a friendly thing? Spyro was guessing that it meant that she liked him back then, but then that was what happened with most female dragons when he was younger. They all wanted to be with him. Spyro decided to ignore it and went to sleep.

* * *

Ember was sitting up stairs in her room at her home. She was writing in her journal.

_Well today went by a all the others do, nothing that really stood out of the ordinary. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and I were out in the fields again training with each other again. After some time we stopped and enjoyed the clouds. I don't know why, but they seemed to be so relaxing. I…_

Her thought disappeared on her as she reflected on the today's events. She barely could remember the things that took place.

She closed her journal and placed the feather back in the well of ink. She sat down in a chair by the window and looked out onto the starry sky. Her mind drifted from topic to topic until it reached a deep and secret topic.

"Spyro," she whispered to herself.

She felt warm inside as she thought of the purple dragon that she loved. There was something about him that she liked about him that she never could pinpoint.

A shooting star crossed the sky and she remembered the belief that if you prayed to the Ancestors while a shooting star was visible the prayer will come true.

"Ancestors," Ember started, "I pray for a life with the one I love. Please let him notice me and the feelings I have for him and let him feel the same for me. Thank you."

The star faded into the darkness of the night and Ember retired for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Dates

**Chapter 2: Dates**

The sun rose the next morning as it had done each and every day. Spyro woke up from a peaceful rest and left his home. He took off and flew to the temple of Warfang were he was forced to learn stuff he already knew. He landed at the entrance of the temple and entered the magnificent structure. He was heading towards his class when he saw Ember and Flame nearby.

Spyro greeted them and they returned the greeting. Ember noticed that she was going to be late and gave Flame a hug before she ran off to her class. Spyro wondered what was with this new behavior of Ember's. He gave Flame a confused look and Flame began laughing as they headed to class.

"What's so funny?" Spyro asked.

"I have a girlfriend before the great Spyro does," Flame boasted.

"You're going out with Ember?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah," Flame answered, "It's weird really. She came up to me and began hitting on me and finally asked if I wanted to be with her."

"Ah," Spyro replied, "I see who the male of the relationship is."

Flame shoved Spyro playfully and Spyro laughed shoving him right back.

* * *

Ember entered her classroom and sat down before the lecture began. Volteer was explaining who dragons could use their elemental breathes in a scientific manner of course. She had no intention of listening to the lecture though. She had to plan the next portion of her plan to get Spyro to fall for her.

She hoped that being with Flame might make him notice his feelings for her if there were any at the moment. If there were any feelings it would spark competition between the two. A typical thing that males did.

She needed the opportunity to get Spyro to notice how close she made it look like she was to Flame.

"_Only if Spyro had a girlfriend,"_ Ember thought, _"That's it. If Spyro gets a date with someone I could invite him over for a double date and get him jealous of what I had with Flame." _

Little did she know that that opportunity was coming up the path rather quickly.

* * *

Class had just let out and Spyro saw Cynder coming down the hall. He called out to her and pulled her over to the side.

"What's up Spyro?" Cynder asked.

He looked at the beautiful black dragoness nervously. She was his first friend and he hated the fact that he was using her, but he could think of no other way to get Ember's eye.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" his speak was slow and careful.

"Oh, wow, Spyro. I didn't…" Cynder began, "I didn't know that you felt that way about me and yes I would love to."

Spyro smiled as he hugged he and said goodbye.

Spyro caught up with Flame and announced, "I'm no longer single."

"Really?" Flame asked, "Who is the luck dragoness?"

"Ember," Spyro calmly replied.

"What?" Flame asked in confusion.

"You heard me," Spyro said.

"No, that can't be she just asked me out a little while ago," Flame said. Spyro began laughing and Flame growled, "What's so funny, huh?"

"You," Spyro laughed, "You actually believed me there. Oh my God."

"You were joking," Flame asked to be sure.

"Yeah," Spyro replied.

"Oh my…" Flame sighed in relief, "You had me going there."

"You can say that again," said Spyro.

"So how are you seriously with?" Flame asked.

"Cynder," Spyro answered.

"Ah, Cynder," Flame said, "Nice pick."

"I know," Spyro replied.

Ember came up to them, giving Flame and hug and greeted Spyro.

"Guess what happen to Spyro here," Flame said to Ember.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He asked someone out," Flame answered.

"No really?" Ember said doubtingly.

"Yeah," Spyro said joining the conversation, "I asked Cynder."

"Did she say yes?" Ember questioned.

"Yeah," Spyro replied proudly.

"Well congratulations," Ember said, "Oh I have an idea. What if you and Cynder came on a date with us tonight?"

"That would be great," Spyro answered, "Of course I have to see if Cynder can come or not."

"Yes, yes," Ember replied, "Just tell me by the end of the day."

"Will do," Spyro stated.

* * *

The sun was setting and Ember was writing in her journal again.

_Everything is going perfectly planned. Spyro has a dragoness and I have Flame to make him jealous. Hopefully he will notice me a lot and work up some courage to either challenge Flame or tell me how he feels. I probably should go and get ready so I can impress both boys tonight._

She placed the journal on the table in the kitchen and went upstairs to get ready for her guests that would be arriving in less than half an hour.

* * *

Spyro was getting ready to leave for Ember's place since he was running a bit late. Cynder had said yes earlier on and told him that she would meet him there. He didn't want to embarrass her by showing up late or by not being presentable. He finished up and flew towards Ember's place as quickly as he could.

Not a minute passed before he landed at her doorstep. He knocked on the door and waited for a minute before knocking again. He heard someone inside shout, "Hold on, I'm coming Spyro, you impatient lizard."

Ember opened the door and smiled, welcoming him inside.

"Welcome O great and late dragon," Flame shouted causing Ember and Cynder to laugh along with a chuckle from Spyro.

Spyro sat next to Cynder and gave he a hug as he said hello. She returned the embrace with her 'hi'.

"Hey Spyro why don't you tell the girls what happened to you in Cyril's class today," Flame said.

"No, let's not go there," Spyro replied.

"Come on it's funny," Flame argued, "I'm sure everyone would get a good laugh out of it."

"It was only funny because you faked having a injured foreleg to get out of the demonstration," Spyro countered.

Cynder placed a claw and Spyro's and asked, "Please Spyro. I would like to know."

Spyro sighed and said, "You have to tell it Flame, the real way it happened."

Ember and Cynder turned their attention to Flame who began, "Ok, so in Cyril's class today we were learning about sizing up our opponents. Cyril told us that we should always evaluate our enemies before fighting them. So I asked a few "what if" questions. After the three or four questions he told me to come to the front so he can demonstrate what he was trying to tell us. I lied saying I had an injured foreleg because of the training Spyro and I went through the day before. He then picks Spyro to demonstrate on. Spyro goes up there and Cyril asks him, "What few key things would you say describe me fighting ability?" Spyro answers, "You're an ice dragon, you're old…"

"I didn't say he was old like that," Spyro interrupted, "I said that he was more experienced."

"Same thing," Flame answered, "So Cyril then asks what Spyro thought he would attack with first. Spyro answered saying he thought he would attack with an elemental attack. Cyril throws a fake attack and tells Spyro that the first thing anyone should do is to fake your opponent to see what their reaction is. Cyril then in cased Spyro's feet in ice and slapped him with his tail."

Ember and Cynder began to laugh lightly seeing the humor in an older dragon beating a younger dragon, especially since it was Spyro making it funnier than usual. Spyro just sighed again and shook his head.

Cynder laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Aw, come on Spyro, we all have those moments in life. You just have to laugh at them and they aren't as bad."

"I don't know about you, but I find it insulting. Slapping the savior of the realm in the face," Spyro replied, "Cyril is lucky that I didn't go off on him."

Cynder gave Spyro a doubting look and playfully slapped him across the cheek. Spyro simply looked at her with complete shock.

She giggled and said, "So are you going to go off on me or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

"I can't go off on you," Spyro replied, "I'm our boyfriend that would be completely against what I stand for."

"So why are you still staring at me like that," Cynder asked.

"I'm just shocked that you slapped me for no good reason," Spyro stated.

"I'm sorry," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek that she slapped, "How's that?"

Spyro was caught off guard by the move. They had been going out for less then a day and she had given him a kiss.

"_Does she like me that much?"_ he thought.

He quickly answered, "Yeah, thank you."

"Anytime," she responded.

Spyro stood up and asked, "Where can I get a drink?"

"I'll get you one," Ember said

"No, no I can get it Ember," Spyro replied, "Just relax with Flame. He can get kind of lonely at times."

"Funny Spyro," Flame jumped in.

"Ok," she responded, "Just go down the hall and to the left is the kitchen."

"Thanks," Spyro said as he walked down the hall.

He came to the kitchen and got a drink out of the small pool of water. After getting his fill he turned and found a book lying on the table. It had no labels on it or any markings that would tell him what of contents. He picked it up and began reading it. He then realized this was Ember's journal. He dropped it on the ground, listening to his morals, but he saw his name in there a lot and his curiosity got the better of him.

He picked the journal back up and read several pages of it. He was shocked to read that she had feelings for him. His heart flipped and he rejoiced inside his mind.

"_She loves me,"_ he thought, _"Why is she with Flame then?"_

He read the last few pages and found the answer.

"_So she is doing the same as I am,"_ Spyro thought.

Spyro realized that he had been gone longer then he should have and ran down the hallway, but calmly walked into the room.

"Hey it's about time you came back," Cynder said.

"Did you fall in Spyro?" Flame asked.

"You know it," Spyro answered.

"How are you dry then?" asked Cynder.

"Flamed myself dry," Spyro smartly replied.

"Creative," Ember said.

"Thanks," Spyro answered.

He sat down again next to Cynder who rested her head on his shoulder. He went with it and put an arm around her. She gave and light sigh that said that she was comfortable. Spyro grew worried though that Cynder might be getting too attached to him. He wouldn't worry about it for the time though. Hopefully he would be able to break up with her before it got too serious or out of hand, depending on how events play out.

"Hey, did you know that there is a dance tomorrow at the temple?" Ember asked them.

"Really?" Flame asked, "Does that mean I'm going?"

Ember nodded.

"I glad to hear that," Flame said, "You two should go also."

"Oh that would be amazing," Cynder said as she looked to Spyro, "Do you want to go?"

Spyro smiled and said, "Of course."

It grew late and the groups dispatched to their separate homes, getting the rest they would need for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

**Chapter 3: Truths Revealed**

The day passed relatively fast and uneventful. The temple wasn't hosting classes since it was getting ready for the dance. The guardians were running about making sure everything was set and were dealing with problems that arose during the set up.

Spyro was at the temple though since he wanted to ask Ignitus a question. He had to ask ten different moles, Terrador, and a youngling that he never met before to find the old guardian.

When Spyro finally found him, Ignitus was shouting out directions to the various moles in the room that were setting up.

Spyro walked over to the fire guardian and greeted him.

Ignitus ceased his list of commands and turned towards Spyro, "Young dragon you have caught me at a busy time."

"I know, but I need your advise," Spyro replied.

"What is it that I may help you with then?" Ignitus asked.

"It's about Cynder," Spyro started, "I asked her out a yesterday. I'm beginning to think too much and I'm not ready to be so serious with her. What should I do?" Spyro was hoping Ignitus wouldn't see through the lie he presented.

"Well young dragon, if you don't think you're ready then it is probably best to tell her so," Ignitus replied, "It's better that she knows now then later when she will be more attached to you."

"Thank you Ignitus," Spyro said as he left.

* * *

Night began to fall over the realm and all the young dragons were anxious to go to the dance. Spyro wasn't too happy about the dance since he knew about Ember liking him and that she wasn't with him. He would tell her tonight he decided after breaking up with Cynder.

The time was drawing near so he left to pick up Cynder. He left his home and walked down the city streets. She wasn't too far from where he lived about a five-minute walk.

He arrived and knocked on the door. Cynder answered a few moments after he knocked and surprised Spyro. She was beautiful; her scales were cleaned and reflected the sunlight more than usual. She had sharpened and polished her claws, horns, and tail blade. Even her were clean.

Spyro had gone through the similar process, but he didn't look anywhere as good as Cynder did. She smiled as he starred at her.

She stepped forward and kissed on the cheek asking, "So how do I look?"

"Amazing," Spyro slowly replied.

"Thank you," she replied, "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Spyro said as they left.

The walk was a short trip to the center of Warfang on the highest level. There were many other couples already there. Most were several years younger than Spyro and Cynder.

They entered the training room where the dance was being held and Spyro was immediately swarmed with cheers to dance with other dragonesses and questions from others about the adventures that he had.

Spyro shook his head and quieted everyone so they could hear, "I'm not going to answer any of your questions. I'm here with my dragoness and I want it to stay that way. If anyone bothers us, then I'll have a 'talk' with them later."

Spyro pulled Cynder past the crowd, escaping, as the dragons comprehended what he had said.

"That was awfully sweet of you," Cynder said as they walked onto the dance floor.

"I'd rather enjoy the night than waste it talking to people I don't even know," Spyro replied.

They found Flame and Ember and joined them forming a small group. Throughout the different dances Spyro would make a quick glance at Ember and she did the same to him.

After an hour, they both glanced at each other for the first time their eyes met and held or a moment. They quickly broke and thought about what happened. Luckily Flame and Cynder were enjoying the dance too much to notice.

"_She knows,"_ Spyro thought.

Ember thought, _"He must know how I feel. He couldn't have known though unless…he likes me."_

Ember realized what she had to do. She needed to break up with Flame soon and hopefully Spyro would do the same. She would do that tomorrow.

"Flame," Ember said, "Would you like to come with me get a drink?"

"Sure," Flame replied as they headed for the drink table, "Behavior you two."

"Will you get out of her Flame," Spyro said laughing. Once he stopped he looked back at Cynder and asked, "How is it going?"

"Good," Cynder replied, "Now that they are gone I have a gift for you." She brought her lips up to meet Spyro's but he pulled back.

"Cynder," Spyro said, "I can't, not yet. It's too soon. We have only been going out for two days."

"So, I'm showing you how much you mean to me," Cynder replied, "Are you just to reject my love."

"No, but I do think we should give it a little more time," Spyro said.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship," Spyro lied, "I thought I was, but I'm not. I'm sorry."

"So you are breaking up with me," Cynder asked.

Spyro slightly nodded, "I'm sorry Cynder. I hope this hasn't damaged our friendship."

Cynder shook her head, "I knew this was too good to be true. Only time will tell Spyro if I feel we can be friends after this." She turned away from him and left the dance without another word.

Spyro let his head hang down in shame and defeat. He was ashamed with himself. His best and oldest friend now is unhappy with him. He needed a quiet area to straighten his thoughts so he headed for the balcony outside.

* * *

Ember watched as the whole thing happened while Flame was chatting with a friend. This was her chance to be with Spyro.

She walked over to Flame and asked if she could talk to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Flame, I don't thing we should be together," Ember said.

"What, but why?" Flame questioned.

"I'm not taking this relationship seriously enough for it to last," she replied, "I'm sorry."

"You're joking aren't you?" he hoped.

"No, I'm sorry Flame," Ember said as she left for the balcony where Spyro was.

* * *

Spyro leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking out on the lands that surrounded the city of Warfang. The light glow that came from the city below was peaceful and gave the land a warm feeling.

Ember joined him by the railing and asked, "Spyro are you ok?"

Spyro took in a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know. I think I destroyed my friendship with Cynder."

"You broke up with her?" Ember asked.

"Yeah," Spyro replied.

"Why did you do that?" she continued.

"You," Spyro simply said.

"What?" asked Ember.

"You are," Spyro replied, "I read your journal last night when I was getting a drink, but I…"

She cut him off saying, "You read my journal?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know…" he tried to explain, but she simply took to the air flew off.

"Ember! Ember!" he shouted, "Agh." He took flight hoping to catch up to her.

Flame was enraged by what he had just seen. Ember dumped him for Spyro and Spyro is now going after Ember. He swore that Spyro would pay dearly and that Ember would be his and not Spyro's.


	4. Chapter 4: Wounded

**Chapter 4: Wounded**

Flame took off after Spyro followed Ember. He knew a short cut, which would allow him to get a good shot at Spyro. He angled to the southeast as Spyro and Ember flew to the east. Flame was about a minute from Ember's house before he stopped on a building. He crouched down on the roof to avoid immediate attention.

He spotted Ember turning the corner and shortly followed by Spyro who was calling out her name. Spyro was where Flame wanted him to be and he fired a fireball at Spyro. The fireball lit up the street and crashed into Spyro's head. Spyro roared in pain as his flight turned into a dive.

* * *

Ember heard a loud crackling noise and then a roar of pain. She turned around in curiosity to see Spyro flying at her horns first. He looked as if he was nearly knocked out and Ember forgot that she needed to avoid Spyro's diving body.

It was too late though. Spyro's horns entered her chest and forced her to the street. She gasped as she hit. The combined pain of Spyro's horns and crashing into the stone street was unbelievable. Ember couldn't stay conscious and blacked out.

* * *

Flame gasped as he saw the events unfold below. He didn't mean to harm Ember, only Spyro. Now he could have possibly killed the one he loved. Only to make the situation worse Spyro slowly rose to his feet.

Flame quickly took to the skies knowing that his attempts were fruitless at the moment. He flew low and fast weaving through the buildings, hoping that he had put enough distance that Spyro would be able to recognize the attacker.

* * *

Spyro got up and looked down to see Ember with two holes in her chest. Spyro felt something warm on the top of his head. He placed a claw on his head and it was wet. He pulled his claw down and saw red. Blood, Ember's blood.

"_Oh no,"_ he thought, _"I have to get her medical help."_

He took off carrying her to the city hospital. Luckily it was only a two-minute flight to the large building in the center level of the city. He entered quickly and had a healer take her.

Now the High Dragon Elder Perturis was at the hospital at the time since his daughter was severely sick. He noticed that Spyro was worried and there was blood on him. He immediately thought that Spyro had attacked Ember. He also noticed a black scorched spot on his head and he thought of it as Ember defending herself from him. It all added up to him like a puzzle. He waited for a few moments to see what Spyro's actions were.

Ten minutes passed before he decided to confront Spyro. There were three guards in the hospital waiting area. He caught their attention and had them come over to him. Perturis explained the situation and the guards walked over to Spyro.

Spyro looked up when they stopped in front of him and asked, "Can I help you?"

"You can remain silent and your jail time won't be as long," Perturis said as he approached.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"The dragoness you brought in here was bleeding pretty badly," Perturis pointed out, "Anything that you might want to say about that?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied, "Some fireball hit me when I was trying to talk to her. My head was hit, angling it and me down towards her. By the time I could do anything I was on the ground with my horns in her. Then I brought her here."

"Likely story," Perturis replied, "Arrest him and throw him in jail until his Council Court meeting."

"I'm not leaving here until Ember is ok," Spyro replied, "I love her and I don't care if you guys have to beat me down. I'm not willing leaving here."

"That can be arranged," the High Elder said nodding to the guards.

The first dragon tried to grab Spyro, but the purple dragon kicked the guard backwards into the second. The third then moved in and punched Spyro in the jaw. Spyro staggered backwards a few steps before he swung his tail at the guard.

"Resisting arrest are we?" Perturis said

The three guards recovered and pressed themselves to arrest the rogue dragon. The first threw a punch that Spyro knocked aside, but was caught with a swift elbow to the side of his head from the second guard. Spyro growled and struck the guard with the back of his fist.

The third guard had maneuvered around Spyro and came from behind. The guard had a siring with a drug in it. He stabbed the siring into Spyro's neck. The siring emptied its contents and Spyro pulled out the siring. He began to feel light headed and fell to the ground. He felt the guards pick him up and carry him away. As they carried him outside he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Imprisoned

**Chapter 5: Imprisoned**

Ember woke up in a haze. Her vision was blurry and she only saw white. _"Am I dead?"_ she thought. She could hear someone's voice, but it sounded distant and soft. Her vision began to refocus and saw a dragon approach her.

The dragon smiled and said, "Well look who's up."

"What happen?" she asked in a tired tone.

"You had two large chest punctures, which ended up breaking five rips and pierced your right lung. Luckily you'll make a full recover save the scars that you'll bare from the wounds. You'll be able to return home in three days," the healer replied.

The healer left so Ember could get some rest when she realized what happened.

She looked around and found a guard in her room and she asked him, "Where is Spyro?"

"The purple dragon?" he asked for clarification. She nodded. "In a prison cell. He's heading to court in an hour for what he did to you. He'll be locked away for a long time."

"What?" she shouted, "He didn't mean to. He was nearly unconscious when he fell onto me."

"Well High Elder Perturis seems to think that he beat you in anger," the guard said, "You might want to tell him that."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Probably at the Council Chambers getting ready for the trial," the guard replied.

"I need to go and talk to him then," Ember said.

"Sorry, but you are to remain here until you are better," the guard explained.

"I won't be any better if Spyro is in jail," Ember argued, "I don't care if you have to drag me there. I need to get to that court."

The guard was surprised by the determination that she had for the one who supposedly harmed her. The guard asked, "Did this dragon that you hope to save hurt you?"

"Yes," Ember replied, "But he was attacked and lost control of his flight. Then he landed on me, horns first."

The dragon looked at her still curious and asked, "So you're saying that he didn't intentional harm you?"

"He would never," Ember shouted, "I love him and I believe he loves me."

"Fine," the guard replied, "I'll get you out of here."

The guard helped her out of the bed and assisted her in leaving the hospital.

* * *

Spyro woke up with a massive headache. He couldn't see much since everything was dark. He sat up with a groan and looked around. He could see that he was in a small room. The condition of the room was very poor. A small cot was his bed, a toilet, and a sink with a small mirror above it.

He looked into the mirror, noticing that he looked horribly tired and depressed. He then realized where he was after he remembered being attacked by the High Elder. He then remembered that Ember was hurt. He began to panic and different scenarios began to run through his head.

What if she was angry with him and thinks that he purposely attacked her? What if she refuses to see him ever again? What if she was…dead? Spyro quickly threw the last thought away as quickly as possible. What if he was locked away and she did want to be with him? How cruel the Ancestors would be if they did so.

A guard unlocked his door and said, "Get up. It's time for to be tried by the Council."

Spyro slowly got up and did as he was ordered to do. The guard immediately placed a muzzle on him and placed chains around his neck and feet. His wings were chained to his side, to prevent him from escaping by flight. The guard had two other escorts that remained a few feet away from Spyro with spears.

Spyro knew he couldn't escape and went along with what was to come. They traveled down dark hallways from a good five minutes before they came to the Council Chambers.

Spyro was brought to a stand in front of the seated Council. A small audience had gathered in the spots behind him. Spyro looked around at his surrounding. There were ten guards between him and the audience and exit. There was definitely no way to get out of here…alive at least.

The High Elder drew Spyro's attention back to them.

"Spyro," Perturis started, "You are here before us on the account of nearly killing a fellow dragon. Do you deny assaulting the victim Ember?"

"I didn't assault her," Spyro argued, "I got hit in the head by a fireball and lost control of my flight. I nearly lost consciousness as the ball hit me."

"So you just happened to fall into her, piercing her with both of your horns?" he questioned.

"Yes," Spyro replied, "Trust me I would do nothing to harm her if I had the choice."

"That may be," Perturis stated, "But we can't trust you since you have nearly killed someone."

Spyro rolled his eyes and murmured, "This is going to go nowhere fast."

"Do you have anything that you would like to tell us?" a dragon elder asked.

"Yes," Spyro replied, "I care for Ember. A lot. I just wish this never had to happen to her. I pray that she will recover." A tear rolled down Spyro face. "I don't care what my fate may be by your hands. I just hope that I can see her one more time if you choose to place me in jail or decide to kill me."

Spyro looked down at the stand he was on. He saw the tear fall from his face and hit the wood below. He was surprised to see that his emotions were unchecked. Still he may not ever see Ember ever again. Several more tears joined the first on the wooden platform.

The Council had been dismissed to judge the final ruling for Spyro. Seconds passed by so slowly for him. The Council returned what felt like a few hours for Spyro, but was only ten minutes in reality. They all took their seats and looked at Spyro.

Perturis began with, "Spyro the Council has found your case a rather unusual one. May different sides have been shared in the meeting, but you haven't given us any proof saying that any of this was true. You never mentioned who attacked you or what you were even doing that night chasing Ember…" Perturis stops as the doors to the chamber open and a guard walks in.


	6. Chapter 6: I Love Him

**Best chapter in my opinion, as well as dougthedino. Took a while to write and think of, but it was well worth the effort. I hope everyone enjoys and thorw me a review telling what you think.**

**Chapter 6: I Love Him**

The guard approached the High Elder and whispered something in his ear. Spyro wondered what could possibly be important enough to interrupt the case. It struck him then.

"What if she…" Spyro thought, "No, don't think like that."

Ember leaned against the doorframe on the chamber. She looked at the dragons who were gathered. She stopped when she saw Spyro. He was in chains and didn't look to be in the best condition. He looked ashamed of himself.

"Does he believe that he caused all of this?" she thought.

Ember began to make her way towards Spyro. Her guard told her to stay where she was, but she didn't care. She needed to tell Spyro how she felt in case he was going to die or be thrown in jail. In either case she would fight to save Spyro for such a fate, but she knew she would do much good in the condition that she was in. Nevertheless she would defend Spyro to the death if need be.

She was a few yards from Spyro when a guard noticed her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your seat," Spyro's guard said.

Ember continued forward and said, "Spyro."

Spyro turned around quickly and saw Ember, the chains rattled from the swift movement, breaking the silence.

The guard grabbed her and said, "You are not allowed to be near the accused."

The Council's attention was drawn to Spyro, his guard, and Ember now. Ember struggled to get out of the guard's grip. Spyro jumped down from the wooden stand and smashed his head against one of the guards that tried to intervene, knocking him back. He did the same for the second guard and finally came to the one trying to restrain Ember.

"Ember duck," Spyro shouted.

Ember fell to the floor as Spyro fired an Earth Shot at the guard. Ember got up and smiled at Spyro who returned the smile.

Three guards though came forth and attacked Spyro. The first hit Spyro across the head with his spear shaft. The second held him down while the third placed a muzzled on him.

Spyro struggled to get free, which ended up giving him another strike to the head. He continued though, Ember was standing only a few feet from him and he wanted to just a few moments with her. Another strike to the head came, along with another and another.

Ember watched in horror as Spyro's struggling sharply decreased. Ember screamed and threw herself at the guard who was beating Spyro. She knocked his spear away and gave him a swift punch to the jaw.

The remaining guards rushed over, seeing how out of hand the situation was becoming. The guards grabbed Ember and were about to muzzle and chain Ember when Spyro's rage flared.

A deep rumble could be heard from within Spyro as his eyes glowed purple. Everyone froze and watched Spyro to see what was happening. His body glowed purple and causing a small purple shockwave that threw his guards off of him. The chains were broken, but his muzzle remained.

His eyes continued to glow and he approached the guards who were restraining Ember. The guards retreating a few steps, fearing what else Spyro might unleash. Ember got up and wrapped her wings around Spyro. She ripped the muzzle off with her claws allowing Spyro to speak.

Spyro's eyes faded back to normal and he returned the gesture of kindness while asking, "Ember are you ok?"

"I'm better, but still tired," she responded, "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm being charged with nearly killing you according to the Council," Spyro replied.

"So what happened then?" she asked.

Spyro showed her the scorched scales on the top of his head and explained what went on.

"How can they doubt you?" Ember asked.

"There's no evidence that it happened," Spyro answered.

Ember looked down and thought for a moment, "Yeah there is."

"What?" Spyro asked.

"I'm going to defend you," Ember responded.

"No Ember you can't," Spyro argued, "They won't believe you."

"They will," Ember answered, "I'm the victim remember? My words are going to be the most influential."

She was going to approach the Council when Spyro stopped her and said, "I'm sorry for reading your journal. I honestly didn't know."

She smiled and continued towards the judges. Ember's guard ordered that Spyro be chained again. Spyro resisted only when they were trying to place a muzzle on him, which again allowed him to receive a quick series of punches.

They were able to force it on him only when he collapsed to the ground exhausted from the fighting and beatings from the guards.

Ember had to turn away to prevent herself from breaking up as Spyro was restrained and beat by the guards. A few tears rolled down her face as she thought of what was happening to him. She didn't turn around until several of the guards left Spyro.

She turned and saw Spyro slowly rising with difficulty. A few more tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

The Council drew her attention and asked, "You are the victim?" Ember nodded. Perturis continued, "I understand that you have left the hospital just to defend the one who attacked you?"

"No," Ember replied, "I come hear to defend someone who is innocent."

"Can you display any prove that he didn't harm you?" asked Perturis.

"I can not provide you with that information," Ember said, "But I can tell you without a second thought that he meant no harm to me."

"How do you explain your wounds that were caused by him?" questioned Perturis.

Ember could tell that Perturis wanted Spyro in jail or dead. "He's my best friend. He would never do such a thing to me. I have a defense for him though. Moments before he crashed into me, I heard the crackling of fire and Spyro's roar of pain. I turned and his collided with me."

"How do you know that he wouldn't want to harm you?" the High Elder questioned.

"Because he loves me!" Ember shouted, "And I love him."

Perturis was taken back by this and had no idea how to follow up.

Ember looked towards Spyro who was leaning on the railing of the platform. She smiled to him and said, "I love you Spyro, more than anything else."

A tear rolled down Spyro's face. He tried to say something, but the muzzle was preventing him from doing so. He reached into his powers again and destroyed the chains with a shockwave of Convexity energy. He ripped through the leather straps that held his mouth closed. He leapt over the railing and ran to Ember.

He embraced her as she did him and Spyro said, "I love you too Ember."

She pulled out of the embrace a bit so she could see Spyro's face. Spyro smiled and locked lips with her. They held for a few moments.

They broke and Spyro said, "Thank you Ember, thank you."

"Anything for you," Ember replied, "Come here." She pulled him into the embrace again and kissed him.

The Council of Elders had dismissed themselves once again as Spyro and Ember were sharing their moment of truth. Ember held Spyro in the embrace, comforting him while the Council decided what his fate would be.

The audience sat in silence for the most part. A few would mummer a few quick words that were inaudible to Spyro and Ember.

The doors opened behind the Council panel opened and the seven elders took their seats. Perturis rose slowly as if he was defeated and looked at Spyro and Ember. Spyro and Ember could see the hate in his eyes that was directed towards the purple dragon.

He slowly spoke saying, "This Council finds Spyro the Dragon not guilty of the charges placed before us. You are…free to go."

The last three words seemed to be painful for the High Elder. Spyro looked at Ember with a smile who returned the smile. They hugged each other and remained in the embrace for several minutes. It wasn't until the Council left that they broke their embrace.

They walked towards the exit and stepped out into the sunlight. They both sighed. They hadn't felt the warmth of the sun for two days. Ember leaned against Spyro's side for support.

Spyro wrapped a wing around her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Ember nodded and said, "Yeah just really tired."

"We should get you home then," Spyro said.

"That would probably be a good idea," Ember replied, agreeing with him.

Spyro knelt down and said, "Lay on my back I'll carry you home."

Ember giggled, "You're such a nice dragon you know that?"

"Yes," Spyro answered.

She slowly laid herself on his back and Spyro stood up and began to walk back to her house. As they made there way through the city Ember looked around and say that life was continuing as normal. Perhaps the population didn't find out about the event. She coughed as her wounds were irritating her.

Spyro stopped and looked at her as best he could asking, "Are you alright back there?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Ember replied, "Let's just get home quickly."

"Ok," Spyro stated as he began to quicken his pace.

Ember laid her head against the back of his neck and purred softly as she draped her forepaws around his neck. Ember could hear and feel the rumbling that sounded from Spyro's chest.

It was another four minutes before they reached Ember's home. Spyro opened her front door and took her upstairs to her room and gently put her on her bed. Spyro knelt by her bedside and smiled, "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Ember softly said, "Come on up here." She tapped the spot next to her with tail.

Spyro climbed up onto the soft pillows and settled next to her. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Spyro wrapped his tail around hers and whispered, "Sleep well Ember I'll see that nothing wakes you."

She opened her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Thank you for saving me back at the court," Spyro said.

"Well I couldn't just let them take the dragon I loved away," Ember replied.

"I guess not," Spyro said with a smile, "Still thank you. Get some rest and we can talk later." He kissed her on the forehead as she rested her head on his chest again.

**

* * *

**

One chapter left this story is over. I'm almost finished so it should be up soon. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7: New Relations

**Ok. This is the last chapter in this story. There also is a sequel that Dougthedino and I are working on. I won't be writing any of it until I finish my other story **_**Eternal Love**_**. Please tell us how you like the story. **

**Chapter 7: New Relations**

The Council returned to their places after Ember had made her statement. Flame was watching from the audience and was furious that Ember loved Spyro. He waited though, hoping the High Elder would continue to side with Flame on this manner. The pay to 'convince' a dragon elder wasn't cheap; hopefully Perturis had enough to keep the Council on the high elder's side.

He listened intently to Perturis as he read the sentencing.

"This Council finds Spyro not guilty of the charges placed before us. You are…free to go."

Flame's eyes widened in shock and fear. _"No he can't be allowed to live! He must die! I must be with Ember!"_

Spyro and Ember held each other, which only made Flame's anger increase. They broke and walked out, walking right past him, not noticing him at all.

Flame exited after a few dozen people left, hoping to blend into the crowd. Once outside Flame quickly made his way back it his home. Once he got home he went into his room and began pacing, trying to find anything that would allow him to get Spyro killed.

He knew that he couldn't directly attack Spyro since Spyro was stronger than he was both physically and elementally. Political intervention was now out of the question. Killing him in his sleep probably wouldn't work since he would probably be with Ember now. Either he would move in with her or she would move in with him. Both ways eliminated that option since Ember would probably see him commit the crime. The only other option was to hire someone else to kill Spyro. It would take him several weeks though to find anyone in that business since they mostly keep underground and out of the public's immediate sight. He did know a few places to start his search though.

"One way or another Spyro you will pay," Flame swore, "Even if it costs me my life. I swear it." He stabbed the tail spike into his right palm, letting it bleed. He clenched his fist and said, "I swear on my life."

"_There was…one other idea"_ Flame thought, _"What if Cynder found out that Ember and Spyro were together? I know she wants to be with him. Her support would make things more smooth."_

He concluded it was the best idea for the moment and left for Cynder's.

* * *

Spyro was lying on Ember's couch in the living room with the pink dragoness in his forearms. He moved her into the living a short time ago; luckily she hadn't been disrupted from her sleep. Ember was asleep with her head resting on Spyro chest. Spyro had wrapped his wings around her to provide some extra warmth.

Spyro had spent the last several hours with her. Despite her resting the whole time he simply enjoyed be with her. Spyro watched the rising and falling of her chest and its rhythmic pattern. Spyro laid his head back onto a pillow and closed his eyes to get some rest as well.

In truth the events of today wore him out, not to mention the killer headache he got from resisting the guards. It was better than being in prison though. His thoughts were disrupted as Ember began to stir under him.

Spyro whispered, "You ok?"

Ember opened an eye and smiled at him. "Of course I am. I have you as a pillow," Ember replied jokingly.

"Hey you choose to rest your head there," Spyro shot back in a playful manner, "If you don't like it you can find a better pillow."

"I guess I will," Ember said. She shifted herself so she was next to Spyro and rested her head on his neck and purred, "I found a better pillow."

"Good for you," Spyro replied.

"How are you doing?" Ember asked.

"Good," Spyro returned.

"Even after all that the guards did?" she asked him.

Spyro sighed, "Not exactly, but I'll live."

"Well what's wrong?" she pressed.

"Don't worry about it," Spyro smoothly said.

"No Spyro tell me," Ember demanded, "If you're hurting I should know. I want to be there for you as you are going be to there for me."

Spyro sighed again, "It's just a bad headache."

"And?" Ember continued knowing that there was more.

"Ember I don't want you to worry about me too much," Spyro stated, "I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Spyro I know you too well to know that that's all that is wrong with you," Ember countered, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that why would a dragon elder be so intent on making me guilty?" Spyro asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Ember replied, "Don't dwell on this Spyro. We are together now. Get some rest I know you didn't get any rest when I was resting."

"Ok," Spyro said as he laid his head on hers.

"I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner," Ember told him.

"Thanks," Spyro replied.

* * *

Cynder sat in her room at her home writing on a scroll. It had been a past time for her when she wasn't with her friends. The bookshelf next to her desk were she worked at was brimming with scrolls that she had completed.

Cynder heard a knock at the door and placed her feather back in the ink well at the top right corner of the desk. She made her way to the front room and opened the door. Flame stood before her and entered. Cynder closed the door behind him and directed him to the small living room. Flame sat down and said nothing for a minute or two. When Cynder asked if something was wrong he responded, "How would you feel if you found out that Spyro left you to be with Ember?"

"I…I would be crushed," Cynder replied, "Why do you ask that?"

"Spyro was placed on trail for attacking Ember according to the elders. I went to watch hoping that Spyro would not be locked up," Flame lied at the true hopes of Spyro's fate, "Ember came in and saved Spyro by providing a defense, ultimately leading up to her saying that she love him. Spyro admits to loving her as well."

Cynder looked at him with surprise at the event, "And what happened?"

"Spyro was not found guilty and is now with Ember," Flame responded.

"Why did you come here to tell me this?" Cynder asked.

"Because we now share a common interest," Flame responded, "Do you want to get back at the one who betrayed you?"

Cynder thought for a moment about what Flame was proposing. She still loved Spyro, but she did want to get back at him for how he just dumped her.

"Yes," Cynder whispered.

"Good," Flame said, "Now we just have to wait for a few months to keep this all from being related to recent events. We will catch them off guard this way."

"Why do need them off guard?" asked Cynder.

"I don't want Spyro to ruin this. He is the one who would pick on this. He has a gift for finding out such things. I want Ember and him to get a clear message that they shouldn't have just cast us aside so easily," Flame went on, "That's all we will do to them."

"We aren't going to kill them right?" Cynder questioned.

Flame quickly responded, "No, not unless they try to kill us."

Cynder looked at Flame and noticed that he was hurting inside. She got off the cough and sat in front of Flame asking, "Flame what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he coldly said, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Flame you're one of my best friends I can tell that there is something wrong," Cynder countered.

Flame closed his eyes and tears began to fall from his face, "It's just that I loved her so much and she just left like that."

"I know Flame," Cynder replied embracing him, "It was a terrible thing for both of them to do. I'll be here for you Flame."

"Thank you Cynder," Flame said.

Cynder locked lips with him and when they broke she asked, "So what is your plan?"

END

**Ok time for the thank you s.**

**First is my co-writer Dougthedino. If it weren't for his ideas this story wouldn't be around. Also thank you for coming to me with this story. **

**There are very few reviewers, but you guesses did review most chapters. So thank you for being loyal readers. You guys are,**

**Zorble**

**TMHB77**

**Gershlack**

**NoOneToWorryAbout**

**AceJinjo**

**(e) **

**Ember Nyree Muniz**

**Thank you again. **

**And thank you to all who read this story. I know there are people who read and didn't review thanks to Reader Traffic. Next time please review. The only way an author knows if he or she is doing good or not is by people telling them. So please help us out.**

**Thank you though and I hope you enjoyed this story.**

May you wear anger as your armor, wield revenge as your blade, and carry darkness as your shield – Shadow Dragon 537039.

**(I know it's dark but it's cool sounding)**


End file.
